Maiar Story
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Daughter of Gandalf and of a dwarf woman, Amaris the Blue Witch has a story to tell. A sad story, but of also of love and adventure. From the Quest to Erebor and the Quest to destroy the One Ring. She only wishes that she is able to see those who she has lost in her life. Will she get that chance?


Maiar Story

By: Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Daughter of Gandalf and of a dwarf woman, Amaris the Blue Witch has a story to tell. A sad story, but of also of love and adventure. From the Quest to Erebor and the Quest to destroy the One Ring. She only wishes that she is able to see those who she has lost in her life. Will she get that chance?

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit or Lord of the Rings. I do own Amaris the Blue Vanlanthiriel, Calista, Celinette, Dwynwen, Estrellita, Hefeydd, Kalen, Warren, and Thorola.

Authoress Note: I have been writing this story for a while now as well just like Kiss From A Rose. Both this story and Kiss From A Rose were both written originally in notebooks and being transferred to word documents and being posted on . I hope that you my readers will like it. It took me forever to just get to chapter 10 in this story. So I hope you enjoy Chapter 1 of Maiar Story. Without further ado Chapter 1. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

The Beginning of It All

A woman sat alone at an inn hotel room. She wore blue robe, had long blonde hair, and amber colored eyes. A book that was bound in black leather sat on the desk in front of her the pages were clear of ink, but soon enough would have ink going across the pages. Her name is Amaris the Blue Witch, daughter of Gandalf. Half maiar half dwarf woman who had seen much in her long life.

She picked up the quill and dipped it into the inkwell. Her amber colored eyes locked onto the clean crisp paper that was in the book. She took a deep breath and began to write something down in the book.

_Stories are meant to be told no matter what the outcome of the story may be. Including my own story. My name is Amaris and I am a Blue Witch and the daughter of Gandalf the wandering wizard. For the longest time I would live with my Uncle Radagast the Brown until my adventures would begin._

_The story of course starts way before I even come into the picture. And a sad tale it is._

Amaris let out a sigh and ran her hand through her blonde hair being careful of the braids that hung near both of her ears. She thought about the adventures that she already had been on. She knew that the time of the elves and maiars were almost up leaving Middle-Earth to the race of Man.

She dipped the quill into the ink well and began to write more of the story down.

_It began long ago in a land far away to the East, the like of which you will not find in the world today. There was the city of Dale. It's markets known far and wide, full of bounties of vine and vale. Peaceful, and prosperous. For this city lay before the doors of the greatest kingdom in Middle-Earth. Erebor. Stronghold of Thror, King Under the Mountain, mightiest of dwarf lord._

Thror ruled with utter surety, never doubting his house would endure, for his line lay secure in the lives of his son and grandson.

Amaris stopped writing when the thoughts of Thorin Oakenshield came to her mind. A man that she loved and had lost like her father had lost her mother long ago. She longed to see the ones that had died during the times of war and soon enough it would be possible once she sailed with her father and the few remaining elves that still remained on Middle-Earth.

She shook her head. She couldn't think of him at that moment. She had a story to tell and getting side tracked on thinking of the man she loved was not going to help her finish this story.

_Erebor built deep within the mountain itself, the beauty of their fortress city was legend. It's wealth lay in the earth, in precious gems hewed from rock, and in great seams of gold, running like rivers through stone._

_The skill of the dwarves was unequaled, fashioning objects of great beauty out of diamond, emerald, ruby, and sapphire. Ever they delved deeper, down into the dark. And that is where they found it. The heart of the mountain. The Arkenstone._

_Thror named it the King's Jewel. He took it as a sign, a sign that right to rule was divine. ALl would pay homage to him. The fairies of the North, even the great Elvenking Thranduil._

_But the years of peace and plenty were not to last. Slowly, the days turned sour, and the watchful nights closed in._

_Thror's love of gold had grown too fierce. A sickness had begun to grow within him. It was a sickness of the mind. And where sickness thrives, bad things will follow._

Amaris looked out the window of her room at the Green had seen the sickness in Thorin before things had gone south. Before he had passed away and his nephews. So much death she had seen in her life and she was thankful that soon she would no longer have to see such death ever again. She began to write again.

The first th_ey heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the North. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in the hot, dry wind. It was a fire drake from the North. Smaug had come._

Amaris rubbed her blue clad arm. Underneath the blue fabric of her sleeve a large scar remained from being burned by the dragon. Something that she would never have to face again.

_Such wanton death was dealt that day, for this city of men was nothing to Smaug. His eye was set on another prize. For dragons covet gold, with a dark and fierce desire. Erebor was lost, for a dragon will guard his plunder as long as he lives._

_Thranduil would not risk the lives of his kin against the wrath of the dragon. No help came from the elves that day, or any day since._

_Hefeydd, the fairy king risked the lives of his kin to hold up the truce between fairies and dwarves. He died in the wrath against the dragon. HIs son Kalen, would uphold the honor between dwarf and fairy after his father had passed away._

_Robbed of their homeland, the dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness, a once mighty people brought low. The young dwarf prince took work where he could find it, laboring in the villages of men, but always he remembered the mountain smoke beneath the moon, the trees like torches blazing bright, for he had seen dragon fire in the sky, and his city turned to ash, and he never forgave, and he never forgot._

Amaris laughed lightly remembering how stubborn Thorin was. It was something that she missed dearly when it came to him. She shook her head and went back to writing once again. She wouldn't be able to stop writing until she finished the two long adventure that she had been on.

_That my dear readers is where I come in. My father had come to my last known whereabouts which was near the Greenwood with Radagast the Brown. My father told me about the adventure that he was planning. He had told me the dwarves of Erebor wish to reclaim their home from Smaug._

_I agreed to become part of this company and help the dwarves reclaim the Lonely Mountain. He told me that I need to travel North to the land of the fairies to retrieve four willing fairies that would come on this quest holding up the loyalty that they had shown the dwarves for many years._

_He told me where we were to meet on April 26, 2941. The Shire a place called Bag-End. I was supposed to arrive that night with the four fairies that I would get from the North and I would meet the rest of the company that would reclaim Erebor._

80 Years Prior

Amaris travelled on horseback towards the land of the fairies like her father had wanted her to. She had a short amount of time to bring the four fairies to the Shire and to help upon this quest to reclaim Erebor. She had thought that her father was insane to think that this quest was going to go unnoticed by the White Council, but she had to agree that the dwarves needed to reclaim their homeland of Erebor.

She knew that she was going to be leading four fairies blindly towards the shire, but she would be able to feel her father's magic once she got there. It would lead her to the right place. She passed the ring of mushrooms that lead into the land of the fairies of the North. Soon she would be at the front gate of the kingdom where the four fairies would be waiting for her.

Her amber eyes were soon upon the gate of the fairy kingdom of the North. She saw four young fairies standing next to four black ponies. Four young women fairies to be exact. Two with black hair and violet eyes which she knew right away were royals and two with blonde hair and green eyes. She was not expecting two royals, princesses no less.

"Amaris?" The eldest one spoke up. Her dark hair hung over her shoulders in waves a few braids hung next to her pointed ears the clasps made of gold with the sign of the royal family on them, stating that she was of royal blood. Her name was Calista and she was the eldest daughter of King Kalen.

Amaris nodded her head. "Aye." She said with a smile. "Calista, Celinette, Dwynwen, and Estrellita? Am I not mistaken." She looked down at the four fairies hoping that she was not wrong with the names of the four fairies that stood before her dress for the long journey that was a head of them to Bag-End in the Shire.

"Yes, Milady. That would be us." The eldest blond fairy said, with a smile gracing her pink lips. Her name was Celinette, and she was part of the royal guard due to the silver clasps in her hair that had the royal seal upon them.

Amaris smiled. "Good now come on. We have a long way to get to the Shire before April." She told the four young fairies.

The four of them mounted the four black ponies as the Prince of the Fairies, Warren, came out to see them off. He was dressed to the nines in his royal blue garb and a crow sitting upon his dark waves. "Be careful out there." He told them.

Calista and Estrellita looked at their big brother. "We will." The two girls told him in unison. "We will be back before you know it."

"Take care of father while we are gone." Calista said, her voice was laced with concern for their father.

Warren nodded his head. "I will. Watch out for one another. And please come back in one piece."

The four fairies nodded their heads. They were making a promise that they would return in one piece to the land of the fairies.

The five women began their journey to the Shire. It was going to be a long four months for them to arrive at the Shire on the 26th day of April.

The prince watched sadly as he saw his two little sisters leave home to help the dwarves of Erebor reclaim their homeland from the dangerous dragon that had almost taken their father, but had killed their grandfather. He could only hope that this was not going to be a suicide mission for them. He wished to Aule that the two fairies on guard and his sisters would return home alive and well. He needed them at home far more than he had let on to them. He hoped that this blue wizard… well which would help keep them safe.

XXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 1 of Maiar Story. I hope that I didn't do too badly writing this first chapter out. Please let me know what you think. I will try to update as soon as I possibly can since I am working on so many stories at the moment. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. This will go through all six movies of the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings. There will be extras in here so please bear with me as this story goes on. This will probably take me a good bit to write this entire story out because the third movie of the hobbit has yet to come out and I have to take my time with writing the chapters up. That is enough of my rambling for now. Until next time.


End file.
